vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108707-rune-changes-part-4-rune-slot-counts
Content ---- ---- "This means that any items you currently have that are below the new thresholds (2 rune slot Superb items) will be able to add up to the new maximums to 'fix' those items." | |} ---- ---- Thanks, missed that for some reason while reading through it. | |} ---- I wouldnt expect to see those anytime soon :P I feel that they are definitely moving in the right direction, however, I disagree with their stance that crafted items need to be inferior to adventure/dungeon gear. The incentive to run that content is challenge/fun, gold/xp, trash drops (dyes, amps, etc,), and a chance at purple gear - no need to add an additional incentive that crafted/reputation gear is inferior (it should be equal) - it just hurts those who don't enjoy grinding group content. If need be, give us some crafted gear that is equal to (or better than) group content gear that is relatively expensive to craft in comparison to current items AND Bind on Account. | |} ---- ---- ---- I understand what was said in the OP, but on the stream we were told that purple drops would be able to add 2 extra rune slots and not 1. I just want clarification that the new information is correct and not just a typo. | |} ---- If this comes in drop 4 with the tradeskill changes coming in drop three, then I can see the prices of crafting mats going way up as people try crafting 100+ pieces of adventus gear for good slots. Also, how will this affect the power cores that have a chance of rolling increased rune slots on crafted gear? | |} ---- ---- Based on the information provided by J-Tal, I think that means you can either use a dual hybrid for a chance at a third slot...or use the item that can add a third slot (for a maximum of three in total.) In other words, dual hybrid are going to become nothing better than "equal to refined hybrids in power output, with a chance of not having to use the item needed to add a rune slot to gear." Depending on the cost and/or availability of the item needed to add rune slots, dual hybrid may lose a significant part of its value post crafting/rune changes. | |} ---- Dual Hybrids are going to be worthless since they offer less power output than refined cores. People wanting to get the most stats out of their gear as possible will want to use the better cores for more output and then the item/whatever to increase slots unless dual cores can be used to get you to a higher rune count which will give them a place. | |} ---- Yep, I mis-spoke on the stream and talked about purples rather than oranges there. Purple items can only have one extra rune slot. Sorry for the confusion! | |} ---- ---- ---- I was just about to ask this. Are Cores being adjusted to only affect charge, or will they still add rune slots on top of the new slot counts? | |} ---- I was referring to refined hybrids, a new expert tech research item. Current refined cores can not be used in items that use hybrid cores. | |} ---- I wanted to echo this sentiment as well. Elder Gem gear may come from a "vendor" but as stated by you guys, it's meant as a mercy drop when the loot doesn't go your way on bosses, IE: it's meant to be a way to gear up for the raids alongside the other raid loot. Will this still only go to 4 max? I can understand the purps on the rep vendors, but EG stuff seems like it should have higher priority. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ^Thirded. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is the important question - If we end up with the item that adds/rerolls rune slots being as rare as the current AMP/Ability unlock drops, then it may as well not exist. Much skirting around how this item / unlock is acquired, and therefore if it's even a viable solution, or yet another Plat/EP sink. Personally feel no items should be required and it should all be automated through the current runecrafting station for a small fee. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yea i posted something on rune 3 or 2 i forget anyway if it's a drop thing i'm not even going to bother, 1 the price ppl charge, 2 the drop rate, 3 it WILL be like nothing changed. Thats just me, idk who said anything about an item drop i must have read these threads wrong. But boy i boy if it is i see more cancellations. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I am a little confused. So does this mean that if I have a blue crafted with 1 slot before fix i will be able to buy two more rune slots for a total of three. If I create one after the patch I can only have 2 slots. Do I have the option to buy the third if crafted after the patch? If this is true then we have to buy a rune slot for every item then. Is this an intended gold sink? Then for Pink items we will have to buy 2 slots. | |} ---- If you have a 1 rune blue-quality crafted item, you will be able to add 2 rune slots for a maximum of 3. Post-Patch, a newly created blue-quality crafted item will start at 2 rune slots, you will be able to add 1 rune slot for a maximum of 3. If you have a 4 rune blue-quality crafted item, you will not lose any rune slots but you will not be able to add any either. You will remain at 4. There may still be ways (certain power cores, designer-set overrides) that allow for more runes. What is discussed in the OP is the default, baseline rune counts. This will not cost gold. There will be another cost associated with adding new Rune Slots. You won't get Pink-quality items. :P | |} ---- nevermind - it was answered before I posted... | |} ---- Our souls? I'm totally fine with that actually. | |} ---- Hopefully not renown...I'd be fine with a small amount of EP or other unknown currency. | |} ---- This. | |} ---- ---- Making it renown would be a good incentive to do group content, and unless they up the drop rates of AMP/Skill points then making it cost any amount of EP to add and re-roll slots would be a horrible idea. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Take a look at everything else about Wildstar's itemization, then take a wild guess. <_< Obviously I have no definite knowledge, but I'm 99% convinced it will be rng. | |} ---- There doesn't need to be more incentive to do group content... either you do it because you like it or you don't - end of story. At any rate, after thinking about it some more I don't think it will be renown or EP or any other current currency - it will be behind a new time gated "currency" that no one has stock piles of...I'd be shocked if it wasn't. | |} ---- It's a good question, but it seems like it would just be 3+0...you just get the 3rd slot for "free" if 3 is the maximum on blue crafted gear. The answer is coming with part 6 of the series... | |} ---- That is exactly why it wont be Renown... | |} ---- "When we introduce crafted items that are intended to be comparable to or better than group content rewards, we can adjust them up to the group content slot numbers very easily." | |} ---- As explained in a previous post it will let you choose between two randomly rolled types, and you can not roll the one you already have. | |} ---- yep - this is one of the few reasons I'm sticking around - they actually seem to care about crafting unlike most games with vertical progression. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- As for this if a current item you have from raid purple has only 2 slot and can get the max of 5 what will happen is the item that lets you add one slot will allow you do this 3 times to catch up to the systems max of 5 slots. I hope that makes sense if it doesnt let me know and ill better reword it. And from what i recall these will be drop items from what i remember hearing but not 100% sure honestly wouldnt care to see it as crafting inless they added it to rune crafting so everyone had it. | |} ---- ---- Keep calm and enjoy the RNG. | |} ---- ---- THIS! I would like to know this also. I understand what you can add and have the maximum is...I just want to know if there will be a cost associated. I have a two runeslot Purp that should have three runeslots post patch. I would need x3 Eldan flux to add the 3rd. I want to know am I going to be able to not have to use the reagents for something that is basically a "FIX." For example, carbine allowed this with the Gadgets. WHich was no slots, sell item, rebuy, boom RNG slotsx2. SO I know this is possible. | |} ---- Unfortunately, the Gadget 'fix' only works on items that haven't had a Rune Slot instance instantiated on the item. So if your item(s) has no Rune Slots before the patch, the 'trick' of selling it to the vendor to force a new Rune Slot instance will work. However, a 2 Slot purple-quality item already has a Rune Slot instance. Selling and repurchasing does not force a new Rune Slot instance. You will need to either acquire a new item or use the Eldan Runic Flux item to increase the Rune Slot counts. | |} ---- Any chance of giving a few of those Eldan Runic Flux items free to people as a one time thing to help bring their gear up to date once the changes go live? I have like 4 group drop purples with only 2 rune slots. That's gonna be ridiculous to try to get right. I know I'm not alone in this. | |} ---- Personally, I am saving up Satchels of Scavenged Supplies so that I can hopefully add a few runeslots day one. | |} ---- ---- Not a bad plan. I had missed where they would drop from dungeons/world, etc. I feel a bit better about that, now. Still frustrating to have to add so many slots to gear, though! xD | |} ---- ---- ---- I think I found the answer in the Adding Rune Slots article: "You previously acquired a 2 Rune purple quality item before the changes. It was from the Elder Gem Vendor, most of these can have a maximum of 5 total Rune Slots." So, I can bring the piece to 5 slots by adding rune slots. | |} ----